Only the Truth
by Jacksrumrunner
Summary: A Jack You fic. A miserable girl (you) who cannot tell the truth, is taken on an adventure for all she believes in...a cure. She meets Captain Jack Sparrow along the way, after saving his life. Could their friendship bloom into love, or shatter because
1. The lies

Only the Truth  
  
Summary: A miserable girl (you) who cannot tell the truth, is taken on an adventure for all she believes in...a cure. She meets Captain Jack Sparrow along the way, after saving his life. Could their friendship bloom into love, or shatter because of your lies?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the caribbean or any of the characters.  
  
Author's Note: Hey and thanks for reading this fic. In the story, Will and Elizabeth don't exist at this point. But I might introduce them later in the story. More likely to have Will, not Elizabeth. This is my first "Jack You" fic, so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
"Liar" Andrew spat at your face.  
  
"No I'm not!" you yelled back at him, tears dripping down your face. How did you get yourself into this mess?  
  
"Yes you are, ever since I met you, you've been lying to me about everything! You probably have had affairs all along, haven't you? All you can do is lie!" he said. He didn't understand. Maybe I should tell him the truth. Then you remembered, you can't. He continued,  
  
"At first when you told me you loved me, I had my doubts. I knew in the depths of my heart I loved you. Then, I came to believe you. I should never have had anything to do with you in the first place! You miserably cur! All you will be good at is lying, acting, deceiving. Leave now, your name here! Leave, I never want to see you again!" he said in a fiery rage.  
  
He was right, all you can do is lie. You couldn't say anything, too filled with shame. You left the house, you left Andrew, you left life as you knew it all behind. With nowhere to go and nothing to do, you decided to walk around the boring Port Royale town. You had heard that there was a hanging of a pirate going on at noon. Although you hated hangings, you decided to go. There was lack of anything better to do. You could visit your friends Mary and Lorenzo, but you thought better of it. "Must not let them know my condition".  
  
At noon...  
  
The official was reading from a proclamation when you arrived at the hanging. "Jack Sparrow , be it known that you have for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith - piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, FOR THE FIFTH TIME, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."  
  
"How horrible!" You thought to yourself. You couldn't catch a good look of the man, but he must have been a ruthless criminal to have convicted so many crimes and been sentenced to hang for the fifth time.  
  
"I wonder how he could have gotten away with it so many times!" You said out loud. The young man next to you answered your question right away. "Have you not heard, Miss. That's Jack Sparrow, the most feared pirate of the Caribbean. He's escaped from the noose on several occasions. He was saved thrice, and the other two times is unknown how he got away. Personally, I like to think he was a great hero, that Jack Sparrow." he explained.  
You nodded pleasantly at the man. You couldn't understand why a man, or rather a pirate, could be a hero at all. He continued speaking to you, but you didn't catch the words because the drum roll had begun. He would be dead within moments. Suddenly, you remembered something from your childhood. A distance memory of how to grip a sword. With motivation from where, you couldn't tell, you took the young mans blade and pushed and shoved through the crowd. Just at the executioner had pulled the lever to the trap door, you flung the blade and just as you wanted it to, cut the thick rope around the pirate's neck. A series of gasps occured all around you. The pirate ran towards you, picked you up and escaped from the town square with many shots aming at him and you.  
  
"Mister put me down!" you yelled when you and the pirate had lost the Royal Navy behind you.  
  
"Shhh, luv" he said. You couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Dark hair and dark eyes outlined is dark dark kohl, perfectly tanned skin and a drawl to match. "I thank ye for saving me. Not everyday a bonny lass like you saves Captain Jack Sparrow from the noose. I must be off now, before my ship leaves port."  
  
"No! Don't go!" you yelled. What had possessed you to do that!  
  
"Luv, I suggest instead of quarreling with pirates you get yourself home and stay away from trouble."  
  
"That's the problem" you muttered.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"I have no home" you wanted to say. Just then it hit you. You are homeless. You knew you didn't have a home, but you never thought about it as being "homeless". You instinctively started crying. Jack looked half flustered and half sorry for you.  
  
"Listen luv, I'd love to sit and chat with you but I've got no time! Unless you suggest we both get caught here, and we both get hanged, I think we should go about our own ways, Savvy?" You were kind of annoyed by his insensitiveness. Couldn't he have said something along the lines of "Come with me!". What were you thinking? Galavanting with pirates? The thought was unimaginable. You could never go with him, or any of his sort.  
  
"I've got to go" he said. And with that he was off.  
  
Homeless and alone, and with a terrible curse bestowed upon you. Now what are you going to do?  
  
********* Please tell me what you think! Please click the "Make the Author happy" button. Or in other words...review! 


	2. Melquiades

Only the Truth  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I got reviews!  
  
You decided the only thing you could do was to go and kind somewhere to stay for the night. You only had enough money for two nights and meals. That man, Captain Jack Sparrow he called himself... who was he? He couldn't be the infamous Captain that had gone on that amazing adventure to capture his ship, the Black Pearl? Your mind wandered until you tripped over a stone in the street. You fell face forward onto the dirty street. Quickly you made an attempt to get up, until you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned to see an old man dressed like a gypsy. He helped you up.  
  
"Thank you, sir," you said and when you were just about to turn to walk in the direction you had come from, too embarrassed to look at the old man again.  
  
"I think you should go this way, ma'am" he said to your turned back. You had to respond.  
  
"Oh yes?" you asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes, there is a quite nice inn down this street. Free of any drunken men and smelly sea dogs. You really should go there." He was being quite nice for a stranger.  
  
"Thank you" you said again. How had he known you wanted a meal and a place to stay? You were just about to ask him this, when you looked and saw that he wasn't there anymore. It seemed like everyone was deserting you today. You took the mans advice and walked down the street. Just as you suspected, there was no nice inn free of drunken men and sea dogs. If anything, there were ONLY inns with drunken men and sea dogs in them. Exasperate, you continued down the street. Something caught your eye; it was a house on the top of a hill above the town you had never noticed before. Struck by curiosity, you decided to ask someone to tell you what it was.  
  
"Excuse me miss" you said to a woman passing by you on the street." Can you tell me where that is?" You pointed at the house.  
  
"What miss?" she said with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"That house on the hill" you said pointing again.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, I don't see anything" you sighed. Where you hallucinating? Why couldn't she see it? After asking plenty other people that clearly thought you were a loon, you decided to go and see for yourself whether the place was real or not. You climbed up the hill. Although it looked steep from the town, it was very easy to climb and it was a relief to get such fresh air away from the aromas of the town. You finally reached the door and knocked. When no one answered, you opened the door.  
  
"Hello?" you asked. No answer. "Hello? HELLO?" you were just about to leave when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You were relieved to see the old man who helped you up in the street.  
  
"Welcome Milady" he said. "So nice to see you again. My name is Melquiades" he said. "I am the owner of this house. How funny you stumbled upon it? Couldn't you find the inn?"  
  
"Actually, no" you said. "There wasn't one like the inn you described. I really must go now" You were desperate to leave. You didn't feel trustful of this man.  
  
"Where are you going to?" he asked.  
  
"A party" you lied.  
  
"Ah, who's party?" he said.  
  
"My fiancés party." You lied again.  
  
"How can you go to his party when you are not welcome in his home?" he said.  
  
"Excuse me!" you were shocked. Was he following you? "Have you been following me, sir?" you asked.  
  
"No, not at all. I just knew" you didn't believe him for a second.  
  
"I really must go" you said, now ever anxious to get out.  
  
"I can help you with the curse" he said. Now you were very afraid. How did he know?  
  
"Listen, I don't know you and I'd like to know how you have acquired all this information" you were very confused.  
  
"I am the one who can help you cure it" he said. Now you were flushed with anger and fury.  
  
"You are mistaken," you sputtered.  
  
"No, I am not" he said. "Your mother was Charlotte Macondo. I knew her personally. She was raised in my village. Since all the women in my village were too old to court and no new children were being born, Charlotte became our entire villages daughter. When she was old enough, she wanted to visit where her kin was. She left to Port Royal. She came back a married woman, pregnant with you. You were born on our island." You knew this couldn't be happening! It couldn't be true! Yes, your mothers name was Charlotte, but she was raised in Port Royal! You let him continue after he gave you a moment of thought.  
  
"Your father was a sea man. He left your mother and you often to sail all across the world. One day his luck wore thin and pirates attacked his ship. He sank to the bottom of the sea, never being able to see you and your mother again. Your mother then packed her things and permanently settled in Port Royal. She raised you and then..."he trailed off. You knew the rest of the story. She was murdered by a drunken man when you were 18, old enough to take care of yourself. But what did this have to do with the curse? You remembered the day it happened...  
  
You were 16 when you found a book in the park. You felt lucky to have found it and immediately showed it to your mother. She told you to put it back because you didn't know what it was and whom it belonged to. Of course this only made you want the book more, and you took it home. That night you opened the book. It was filled with inscriptions. You couldn't read any of them. But on the very last page there was something written at the very bottom. It was an incantation. You read it to yourself quietly. Nothing happened and you were annoyed with the book, so you chucked it out the window. The next day, you felt the terror of lying about everything! You couldn't help yourself, it just happened. You then realized that it had to do with the book. You tried to find it, but it wasn't anywhere out side the window you chucked it out of. The pain sunk in as you realized that you would have to live with this curse...the curse of not being able to tell the truth. You hadn't told the truth about anything since. You told Andrew you loved him, although you knew you didn't. He was an awful man. Not to you, though. "Not till today" you reminded yourself. You felt tears swell up in your eyes and snapped back into reality.  
  
"Please miss, don't cry" You had almost forgotten Melquiades was there. You looked up and smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't a mad stalker. "Please sit down, we can have tea over this discussion". Then you remembered that he had said the words you had wanted to hear for a long time. It rung in your ears " I am the one who can help you /b it."  
  
"I'd love to have tea with you" you said very quietly still crying. Would he really be able to help you?  
  
Could anyone help you...  
  
******* I hope you liked it! Please review and make me happy! ( 


	3. The Tea

Only the Truth  
  
Author's Note: I'm really glad everyone likes this story! Trust me, it's just as much fun to write as it is to read. And I'm not just talking about fan fiction, even Journals. I suggest everyone should make a journal at www.LiveJournal.com. Oh and by the way, Melquiades is pronounced: Mel-key-ah-dez. It's Spanish. I got it from the story "One hundred years of Solitude" by Gabriel Garcia Marquez.  
  
You followed Melquiades into his humble abode. Although the front hallway was dreary, the rest of the house couldn't be bursting with more color. The walls were every color on the rainbow. Red here, blue there...there were colors you couldn't describe! He didn't look at all the type. He was not dressed in his Sunday best, in cotton pants and an old looking black velvet vest. But you didn't mind at all. His home was filled with amazing things! There were lanterns, vases, pots, silks, and beautiful mahogany furniture. He offered you a seat in a huge pillow on the floor. It was very comfortable to sit on, but one wrong move and you'd fall off onto the floor.  
  
"What type of tea would you like?" he asked. You must have looked confused. All your days you only knew one type of tea, earl grey. He sighted your confusion.  
  
"I have green tea, chamomile..." he continued on and on. You didn't know what to say.  
  
"Earl grey would be fine, if you have that" you said at last. He nodded and started up an ancient looking kettle. Finally he sat down in a pouf pillow across from you.  
  
"So I'm guessing you want to know how you can get rid of this curse, right?" he said. Finally! The words you wanted to hear from him.  
  
"Yes, very much so" you said.  
  
"Well, I had once heard of this curse before. If I'm not mistaken, there was a book involved yes?" you nodded.  
  
"Do you know where it is?" he said. You shook your head.  
  
"You must track it down. Once you have the book you need to follow the directions on how to get rid of the curse."  
  
"But I can't read it!" you exclaimed.  
  
"It's ok, once you have the curse you can read the text and understand it. After you've followed the removal directions, you are free of the curse until you re read the incantation." Well, after you have the book it will be simple! But how in God's name will you get the book? It'll be impossible! You don't even know if it still exists! You explained this dilemma to Melquiades.  
  
"Is there no other way?" you asked, hoping and praying there was another way.  
  
"Not that I know of" he said. You sighed with grief and sadness to yourself. You had no idea what to do. How were you going to set about this task?  
  
After tea and small talk with Melquiades you had no idea what you could do about the curse. You decided to leave. He asked you if you'd like to stay the night, and you really wanted to, but the curse kicked in and you had to say "no". How he knew that you and Andrew had had a fight, you had no idea. Luckily Melquiades had a smart eye and dragged you back into the house and gave you a proper meal and a room of your own. For that you were eternally grateful.  
  
That night you tossed and turned. You couldn't decide the best way to go onto your little task. How on earth would you get that bloody book back? Finally you fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
Only to be awoken by...  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope this chapter was decent. 


	4. Hallucinations

Only the Truth  
  
Author's Note: I don't know what's wrong with me...it's partial writers block and partial HAS's(High School Assessments...arrgghhh). I hope this chapter is decent. I think it's quite alright, but that'll be for you to decide. ATTENTION ALL CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW FANATICS...HE WILL BE INTRODUCED INTO THE STORY AGAIN VERY VERY VERY SOON! NO NEED TO WORRY...HOWEVER, WHAT I SHALL DECIDE TO DO WITH HIM IS, WELL, NOT DECIDED! He will be in it, though. Duh, what would I do without my man?!?!?!? Ok, well I guess he'll sort of be YOUR man because this is a Jack you fic. Anyway! Here we go....  
  
Only to be awoken by the most amazing thing you've ever seen. That man! The one who you saved from the gallows. He was standing, no...rather FLOATING above you. You blinked a couple times (A/N I hate it when your eyes are all blurry in the morning and you have to blink a billion times and then find out you have an eyelash in your eye) and realized that he was not floating at all. You were the one on the ground! It took you a while to realize that you were no longer in Melquiades's brightly colored house full of eccentricities from around the world. In fact, you were far from it! You were on the dirty floor of some street! You quickly got up and busied yourself with wiping the scum off your dress. Your ONLY dress, keep in mind. You forgot the man was there at all. Jack Sparrow, you think his name was. Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow. He was famous after all, and you had saved his life. But that seemed like ages ago. Was Melquiades even real? Had you possibly conjured up some crackpot story just to satisfy your aching mind and soul? In your mind a whirl, you still did not acknowledge Jack at all.  
  
"Excuse me?" he finally said, breaking the silence between you two.  
  
"Hmmm?" you answered, in lack of vocabulary. He was gorgeous! How could you say anything to him? He owed you his life, though, you remembered. How on earth was this going to turn out?  
  
"Well, I just wanted to thank you for saving me again" he said. You were curious on why he had the time to say this in the first place.  
  
"I thought you had said that you needed to catch your ship before it left port. Did you miss it?" you asked. He made a sad looking face.  
  
"Actually, they left without me". Awwww, you thought to yourself. Poor man lost his ship...but then again you were the one who needed to be pitied. He could at least tell the truth. Instantly he jumped back into a cheery joy.  
  
"Well, since you saved me life, how's about I take you for a drink? Considering I've got nothing better to do" he was quite respectful for a pirate, but you weren't a drinking type. Holding your alcohol wasn't your best aspect. That was one of the reasons that you had found Andrew in the first place...  
  
"No, I'm afraid I can't" you lied of course. "Damn the fucking curse!" you thought to yourself. You really wanted to go with him.  
  
"Are you sure lass?" he said, with a pleading look in his eyes. You remained silent.  
  
"Your loss..." he said finally. And with a final glance, he was off. You felt so alone in the world. You wished more than anything you had that book right now. But was what Melquiades said true? After all, he seemed like a big dream to you. Hadn't you just woken up in the street? But you've got no one to turn to and nowhere to go. "I'm doomed!" you thought to yourself. Finally you decided to visit Mary and Lorenzo, since there was no way in Hell you would go back to Andrew.  
  
At Mary and Lorenzo's doorstep...  
  
You knocked and waited patiently. No answer. You knocked again. And yet again no answer.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" you were so flustered and angry. This was definitely not your day. As a matter of fact, it has not been your last few years really. Ever since you found that book, it all went downhill. Then, a beacon of hope appeared as you walked off the doorstep. You could see Jack walking down the street. "Yes!" you thought. You ran up behind him and hesitantly poked his shoulder. He instantaneously unsheathed his sword. You panicked and fell backwards.  
  
"Always on the bloody street" you said.  
  
"We meet again lass!" he said. "Terribly sorry for this misunderstanding. You know, pirate. Can't take me chances" by this point, you two had acquired many looks from the people around you. He gave you his hand.  
  
"Change your mind then?" he asked. You, not wanting the curse to screw this up for you, just linked arms with him and walked with him. Then you saw something. It was Melquiades! He winked at you and mouthed something like "Find the book with him" then eyed Jack. You thought you were hallucinating again. You asked Jack if he could see Melquiades, but by that time it was too late. Jack eyed you like you were some kind of visionary.  
  
"I think a drink will do you some good" he said, and laughed. You smiled. You must have been hallucinating. If not, you would have to tell Jack about the curse. What would happen then? Would he help you? Would he leave you here to live an utterly horrible life?  
  
What would happen next?  
  
Hey! Please review! Thanks! 


	5. Utter Thank yous, ramblings, and mojo fr...

Thank you's and Questions from none other than the AUTHOR (who else? My mom!)  
  
Helllllloooooooooo Detroit, Michigan, Hawaii, England...where ever you are at the moment! Can I ask all of you guys a favor? Can you please fill out this form and send it to me either by email, or IM me or something. Thanks!  
  
Age: Sex: State/Country/where ever you may be: And.... Favorite Actor: Explanation for your screen name or penname:  
  
Numero Uno  
  
Pesty-pnay: Hey! I don't get your pen name but OK! It's still cool...I did update! I try to everyday but some times I'm too damn busy!  
  
Capt. Caribbean: I love cliffhangers! They always leave me wanting more more more more more! Wow, I wonder how many more more's I can use. More Radar: 7  
  
Scia: Thank you for the compliment! I love writing, and POTC is one of my favorite topics...so yeah!  
  
Bitter vampire: I did I did! I win! I'm so happy that I'm the author of one of your favorite stories! You made my day!  
  
XPUNKROCKGODESSx: I like your stories! They are quite different!  
  
Kurama13: Thank you for your compliment! I really like it when people review. It makes my day!  
  
Commodores R ppl 2: My friend really thinks that Jack Davenport is hot, so I think your pen name is quite a tribute. As for the Gillette clones....ugh! LOL  
  
Obsessive Puffin: Holly I love you! You ARE not annoying! Don't worry~ everyone has their bad days.  
  
WhiteShiner: Thank you for loving my story!  
  
Cap'n Spiffy: AHHH! Not the pirate ninja army! Blah...as long as there are HOT pirates...are there any portrayals of hot ninjas? ;-)  
  
ReynSparrow: I LOVE YOUR STORIES!  
  
The little voice inside your head telling you that you can do it ( (me@Jacksrumrunnersmind.net): Hahaha, I didn't know that you were in there!  
  
Tailfeather: are ye shaking it? Lol...ok it wasn't that funny. It really happened. No distant memory!  
  
Sarah: I hope you like these chapters!  
  
@@@@)!)(!)@()!(@)!#(*!(*@)(!#*(&*#@&&^#^%@#^%#@!&@  
  
Hope that got your attention! Well, I have some IMPORTANT questions to ask of anyone willing and able:  
  
Tell me the ALL TIME BEST fan fictions on this WHOLE site, no matter if its POTC or the matrix. I LOVE JOHNNY DEPP! Haha, that's not really a question but I do! What are the best movies of all time, ones that not many people have seen, though. Mainstream movies are sort of getting bland...like the murder things and stuff. NEVER THE ADVENTURE ACTION FANTASY movies. They are the best.  
  
How much do you hate school?!!?!?!? I hate it!  
  
Well, I'm signing out now. Love you all! Please answer questions of review previous chapters! 


	6. The secret is out

Only the Truth  
  
Author's note: Hey y'all! Gooooo me! I've been getting many many reviews lately! This makes me quite happy. But only on this story! So, you consider yourself a Johnny Depp fan? Do you like "Once upon a time in Mexico"(even though...blah I won't spoil it for people who have not seen thy movie). Well, if you do please please please read and review the beginning of my brand spankin' new OUATIM fan fic! You can just look under my penname and it'll be like, numero UNO (# 1 for our non-Spanish speaking amigos...I mean friends! I'm not Spanish though; I just speak it because I'm in Spanish class. Makes sense, ehh?) . Yeah, it's called: "On Second thought" and I love writing it! Just like this little ficcy...anyway. I HAVE SEEN SILIENCE OF THE LAMBS! I actually loved it. It was, in my opinion mucho better-o than Hannibal. But that's just me... Any suggestions for awesome sites and or fanfics?????? I'd love to know! Here we go...  
  
OH YEAH! AND PRETEND THAT JACK KNOWS YOUR NAME! Because I hate those insert name here things. It's like insert body part here. ANY WAY! READ ON BROTHA! Or rather sister...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
You and Jack walked into a dark and dreary pub filled with yelling and fighting men. You couldn't believe it was still daylight out side! There were very few women, and some that didn't look like women at all. As the pub noticed you and Jack enter everyone suddenly started silencing each other. Everyone, you soon noticed, was starring at you and Jack! You heard some whispers along the lines of "Who's he got wit' im? She looks like a noble the meh" and such speech along those lines. You looked down. Your dress was covered in dirt and you could tell your hair was in a flurry piled on the top of your head. "Some noble" you muttered to yourself. Luckily, before Jack could respond to you the bar tender came over.  
  
"'Ello Jack, ol' friend!" he had mouse brown hair and ugly broken and yellow teeth (A/N Imagine Gollum's tooth close up in "Return of the King" eww, that was more gross than Frodo's after-Shelob-attacks-him stage. Ughhhh). Jack evidently knew the man.  
  
"Ello Andrew" you flinched at the name. You had almost forgotten about Andrew, Mary, Lorenzo, or anyone from your former life, or what you considered to be your former life. Thank goodness none of them could see you now. In a pub with a pirate in your arm! What a reputation you would earn! However, this was much better than just being homeless.  
  
"So" Andrew continued "You be wantin' yer special room?" He winked at Jack. You realized then that Jack must not have been all the gentlemen you gave him credit for. Thank goodness Jack saved the day.  
  
"There'll be none of that business here today" he said, looking a bit ashamed that you had heard about his past women affairs. "This lass is only me lady friend. Nothing more than that". Suddenly you felt like a fire had gone ablaze in your heart. "Only a lady friend!" you heard yourself thinking in your head. You calmed yourself down and realized that you wanted Jack. Your brain almost exploded at this realization and your heart pumped many miles an hour. But luckily, your brain took over the hypothalamus (A/n I do pay attention in Health!) and you reminded yourself that you didn't really know Jack that well. But you had a feeling that you would get to know him better very soon.  
  
"Alright then Jack. Whatever you say! How's' about a nice lil' booth fer you and the missus?"  
  
"That would be quite fine Andrew. Thank you" Andrew led you and Jack over to a small booth for two near the back of the pub. You then noticed that the whole pub was still glaring at you. You shot one of the closest men a I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-stop-looking-at- me look. Apparently it worked since right after that, the same man threw a rum bottle across the room hitting another man in the head. He fell over unconscious and his beer buddy (or rum buddy) pulled out his cutlass. Or at least tried to pull out his cutlass since he lost grip on it and it fell on the floor with a pang. He looked very confused. You laughed.  
  
"Think that's funny?" Jack asked you in an amused expression. You gave no answer, so you wouldn't have to lie.  
  
"Well come along with me to any pub you like! Things like that aren't rare. Stupid blighter must have no idea what's coming towards 'im." Just then, another man with an eye patch and an earring took a chair and hit the confused man in the head ala wrestle-mania style (I don't really know if it's wrestle-mania, but just pretend! You know what I'm talking about). You laughed again. For the next few moments you watched the poor drunken men bully each other, and finally when you shifted your gaze back to Jack, you noticed him looking at you. He mumbled something like "sorry" and looked down at his hands. A barmaid walked over.  
  
"Well, ye two gonna have some rum?" she asked. Jack shook his head merrily before looking towards you.  
  
"Rum?" he said. Sure why not, you figured as long as you can speak freely you might as well seize the day!  
  
"Yes, please" You really started to amaze yourself. The barmaid walked off.  
  
"You've been pretty quiet, lass. What's on yer mind?" he asked with such sincerity you wanted to spill your soul out to him. Luckily, the barmaid came back right at that moment.  
  
"Here 'tis" she said, putting down two cups of amber liquid. You gazed at it for a moment as Jack almost downs the whole thing in one gulp. You then remember something your father said to you when you weren't nothing but a babe (this is sort of Moulin-Rouge-ish. When Christian remembers what his dad said about France):  
  
"Rum is a vile drink that could turn even the most honest man into a drunken scab! Stay away from it, missy!"  
  
Then you remembered that for one, you were definitely not an honest person and two, you were not a man either! You took the cup and almost downed it all, also, jackesque.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Jack said. You felt your muscles ease as the fiery liquid burned your throat. Obviously, Jack had not forgotten about his question and asked you again what was on your mind. Finally, you decided you would tell him the tale. You congratulated your self on being more open with people. Maybe it was the rum, or maybe it was just your conscious saying that it wanted to be back in action now that you were ready to tell a gorgeous man your whole story. After all, you had told Melquiades about it. You wondered about Melquiades. What happened to him? Was he still a dream? You started telling Jack the story from the beginning...  
  
Woohoo! Two pages! You lika da juice? Please review! 


	7. Mad hiccups

Only the Truth  
  
Author's Note: OSCAR DAY! I saw "Lost in Translation" last night and it was OK. Bill Murray's role was quite comedic, but it definitely was not as good as Johnny Depp's performance...and I think he knows that. Well, I sort of feel he knows it. Is that weird or what? I wonder what he's going to wear. I told my mom that he doesn't have a stylist and she was like "Yes he does, Vanessa", and that's sort of true. I mean, she wouldn't let him go out to the Oscars in his underwear...although I don't think he would care...nor would the rest of us! Right girls? Yea or nay? Who's going to back me up! Oh yeah and...just pretend she can tell the truth sometimes because I'm too lazy to go back and change it, but I promise it'll lead to a good ending!  
  
I love Maroon 5's new song "This love" and 311's "Love Song"! Everyone listen to them!  
  
Chapter 7 (Woohoo! I got to 7 chapters!)  
  
Jack listened intently to your tale. He smiled and frowned at all the right moments. You were on your 4th glass of rum and feeling quite drowsy. You were not a big alcohol person, but you felt the time was right. Jack was amazed when you ordered your 5th glass. After your story was done he fell quite silent. By this time, the pub was very empty and bare of drunken and brawling men. This relieved you, although you had lost your main source of entertainment. After several dull moments of silence Jack broke the silence.  
  
"So lemme get this straight," he said  
  
Bathroom Break! For me, obviously. Jack and You aren't going to get up and take a piss in the middle of a fanfic! Especially in a pub. Ughh. They didn't even have toilets...lol.  
  
"You can't tell the truth to anything asked to you because you put a curse on yourself from a book that you found. And the only way to get rid of the curse it the counter curse which is also in the book...did I get it all?" You shook your head no.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" he said. You were really glad he was a smart man. He grinned.  
  
"Why are you smiling like that?" you said a bit hurt and annoyed. He looked up.  
  
"It just stroke me funny that there are some questions that I would be concerned with if you said no. For example, are you a woman?" He laughed and you glared at him. You chose not you answer that question.  
  
"Very amusing" you said. You couldn't resist your sarcastic side while it was granted such a good opportunity to spring out. His grin quickly faded away.  
  
"I was just kidding!" he exclaimed with flailing arms and desperate eyes. His arm hit the barmaid's backside that was cleaning the table next to you. She turned around and smiled at Jack. She was hideous! Her teeth were worse than Andrew's if that was possible (and Gollum's! Eww!). This made you laugh so hard you fell off your seat. Jack joined in, but not on the floor. You reminded yourself it was a pub's floor and helped yourself up. A couple snorts later, you finally calmed down. The barmaid sort of barked at you and left, deeply offended. You had a horrible case of the hiccups afterward.  
  
Where on earth are you going to go? Not even rum or Jack can make you forget that...  
  
Woot, review! 


	8. The Mystical Bushes

Only the Truth  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh lordy! Johnny did not win...but he was there in his tuxedo with chain glory. I loved his new hair thing. It was very Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic. Did anyone notice that? Anyway, I was in the toilet the other day (yes I think about Johnny in the toilet) and I thought of the FUNNIEST THING! Has everyone seen the Darkness's video for "I believe in a thing called Love"? IMAGINE JOHNNY IN THAT WHITE SPANDEX GETUP SINGING! Anyone who's seen Cry Baby knows he cannot sing. Which is just as good because he could just suck helium and then hit those high notes...hehe.  
  
I know that last chappie was a tad short but I have a lot going on right now and I can't really get a hold of time anymore.  
  
IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RESPOND TO ME! Am I the only one who isn't getting Alerts in their Email? What's going on?!?!?!??!?!??!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
PS! I am making FF.net history by introducing a new something in this chapter...can you guess what it is?????  
  
Jack escorted you out of the pub. The night sky was very dark now. Your hiccups had worsened and you were steadily getting very annoyed by them. Finally they settled down and you looked at Jack. He turned to you and you felt a rush of emotions go through your body. "I want you," you heard yourself say to him mentally. You suddenly scolded yourself. How could you want him? He's a pirate! He wouldn't ever want you, either. You felt very self-conscious at that moment. What is wrong with you? Jack had stopped walking. You two had somehow ended up at the beach. You don't even remember walking that far.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Jack asked dreamily. You looked up. He was right. The moon was so beautiful; or rather the moons were beautiful! There were two moons, one in the water and one in the sky, both a milky white with small grooves and impressions on them.  
  
"No" you said. Jack turned and smiled.  
  
"Good thing I understand your problem, luv" he said. He was also right at this. You smiled at him.  
  
JACK'S POV  
  
"Good thing I understand your problem, luv" I said to her. What a queer curse. No being able to tell the truth.  
  
"Your curse is a lot like piracy, you know," I said. She smiled at me again. What a brilliant smile! It spread across her face and made her glow. I'm happy I get to see this smile. Brings my spirits up, after losing the Pearl an all. I guess I have to get 'er back. Soon. Suddenly, one of my best thoughts in a lifetime came upon me ol' self.  
  
"Luv!" She almost jumped at my outburst that broke the peaceful silence. I calmed a bit down.  
  
"Listen! This could be a big opportunity for both you and I! Come with me to get the Pearl! Then we can go looking for the book! It'll be great! I can't believe I hadn't thought of it earlier! What you say?"  
  
YOUR POV  
  
"Listen! This could be a big opportunity for both you and I! Come with me to get the Pearl! Then we can go looking for the book! It'll be great! I can't believe I hadn't thought of it earlier! What you say?"  
  
Amazing! You could go with Jack! It would be wonderful!  
  
"What you say?" he repeated. You bowed your head down. You couldn't go. No matter how much you wanted to.  
  
"Yes" you said finally.  
  
"Brilliant!" he yelled. He grabbed you by the wrist and looked you in the eye. He understood, you knew.  
  
"You don't want to come?" he asked, hurt. Knowing you couldn't answer.  
  
"But we can rid you of the curse! You could tell the truth again!" Your head remained bowed.  
  
"I can come. I want to be caught and killed because I'm with pirates" you say.  
  
"Oh come on luv! You have to let go! Live a little!" his eyes were pleading as he waltzed around the beach.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes!" he exclaimed arms flailing about, except this time there was no barmaid's backside to smack this time. He gave up.  
  
"Alright luv" he said. "I'm not your love...yet," you thought.  
  
"Well then, while I'm here" he said. You almost forgot that Jack wasn't going to be with you forever. Why couldn't your soul say yes to him! Why couldn't you want to go with him? Why! Why! Why!  
  
"Why don't we have a little fun?" he asked. You gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Come on, luv. It'll ease your soul" You wondered what could ease your soul? Nothing, probably.  
  
"Follow Me," he said. He walked into the forest, the random sticks and twigs crackling beneath his feet. He led you for what seemed like hours, without a word. You let your mind wander. You loved the way Jack almost tumbled through the forest.  
  
"Ow" you said. He turned around.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing" you had hit your head on an overhead branch you hadn't seen since you were too busy thinking about Jack. Finally he stopped. You sort of crashed into him.  
  
"Ere we are" he said. You looked around. There was a space between two trees and a lot of bushes on the ground. God forsaken, was he being suggestive? Did he want to sleep with you here? You blushed at the thought.  
  
"Um, Jack? What exactly are we looking at?" you asked. He pointed at the bushes. You did not understand. He sat down next to a close bush and picks off a set of leaves. You watch him dumbfounded. What was he doing with leaves? He kept on going. He pulled out a pipe and a little leather pouch. The little leather pouch had dark green pieces of leaves. He packed the dark green dried leaves into the pipe and took out some matches.  
  
"Sit here, luv," he said patting the ground next to him. What was going on? You sat next to him. He lit the match and put it under the pipe. The pipe glowed and he took a deep inhale. He held it in and slowly exhaled out of his nose, making him remind you of dragon's you read about in the story books you had when you were a child. He offered the pipe to you. You hesitated, but finally gave into his deep brown eyes. You inhaled, in his fashion.  
  
[Cough cough cough]  
  
How could he inhale this stuff? You were coughing like crazy. Jack sneered.  
  
"You think [cough] this is [cough] funny?" you ask him.  
  
"No, not at all!" he said. "I was just remembering my first time".  
  
"What is this [cough] stuff?" you ask.  
  
"The folks around here call it pipe weed" he said. He took the pipe from you and started the process all over again.  
  
"Where does it come from?" you ask  
  
"These bushes" he said. Now you understood. He offered you the pipe again. This time you didn't take it.  
  
"Oh come on now! It'll soothe the soul, trust me!" he said. You highly doubted that.  
  
"I promise" he said, stressing the promise. Those eyes... You took the pipe again. This time you didn't cough. In fact, it was quite enjoyable. You felt everything leave you, pain, worry, angst, anger...all that was left was Jack.  
  
"Jack..." you said in an almost whisper. He leaned into you. You looked into his eyes. Those eyes... You suddenly felt his lips against yours. The time was right; you poured all your love and soul into him. Then you pulled away. You felt your eyes tear up. You got up and turned away. You started running. You didn't turn back when you heard Jack say "Wait!". You fell into eternal darkness...  
  
Did you know what it was? I introduced marijuana into the wonderful world of fan fiction! Well, it's "pipe weed" according to J.R.R. Tolkien. It's Jamaica, for crying out loud! Of course they have it there! Well, REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	9. The Morning After

Only the Truth  
  
Author's Note: OK, now that the reviews are back...the whole site went away! Ahhh! I have nothing else to say...  
  
Chapter 9 (furthest I've ever gotten...Woot!)  
  
"Luv, wake up" You opened your eyes to seeing Jack. You couldn't even remember why you had run off last night. There was only a brief flash of touch. You had the worst stomachache ever. You attempted to get up, but there was a horrific pain in your ankle.  
  
"Ow!" you yelled. Jack grimaced as if he was the one in pain.  
  
"It's ok, where does it hurt?" he asked. You nodded down toward your ankle. He must've understood. He touched it lightly.  
  
"Ah!" you yelled, again.  
  
"All right, only a broken ankle. It was mid-morning, you could tell. You stomach ached something terrible. You couldn't believe the pain you were in. Jack took off his bandana and wrapped it tightly around your ankle, in loving care. You watched him in passion. "He must care for me" you thought. "Otherwise why would he do that for me?" Then another thought struck you "Well, maybe he would do this for anyone. Don't confuse yourself. He couldn't possibly be in love with me. Am I in love? Is this what love feels like?" He was done with your ankle. You got up, and immediately leaned against the nearest tree. Then, suddenly:  
  
"Oh my Lord" Jack said. You had just thrown up. "How very sexy" you thought to yourself.  
  
"Disgusting" you said.  
  
"Indeed" Jack responded "No more pipe weed for you" he said. Then you remembered the awful taste and how you had kissed Jack. Maybe that was how you ended throwing up... You had something to say now.  
  
"Jack Sparrow! Pirate or not you had no right giving me that substance without telling me what it was!" you yelled, and were sure all the forest creatures had heard and stopped to watch.  
  
"I'm sorry love! I just wanted you to join in on the fun!"  
  
"Fun? You think throwing up and breaking your ankle is fun?" you grimaced in pain as your ankle gave in. You held onto the tree for dear life.  
  
"I think its fun" Jack muttered to himself. "Listen, I'm terribly sorry you got carried away and tried to kiss me"  
  
"You wouldn't dare, Sparrow. You wouldn't dare accuse me of such a thing!" you yelled with all the strength you could muster.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was you" he said looking at his feet.  
  
"How would you know? You were sedated!" you yelled, realizing Jack hadn't really put up a fight. Maybe he was right, maybe it was you who tried to kiss him. You keeled over in agony and threw up again. Then you just lay on the damp forest ground, without energy to bring yourself back up again. Jack came over and picked you up by the neck and lower torso.  
  
"I'm sorry, love. But I can't leave you here like this. I have a friend who can help us. He has a wife who could care for you a little while. I don't think our little adventure will go according to plan. Maybe you could stay with them". "No!" you felt like saying. You wanted to be with Jack, but you needed help now. You closed your eyes as Jack picked you up. You fell asleep then...  
  
////  
  
You heard voices in another room.  
  
"So she'll be alright then?"  
  
"Yes, perfectly fine."  
  
"You don't mind me leaving her here?"  
  
"We'll do what we can"  
  
You opened your eyes. You were in an extravagant bed with white linens and mahogany furniture. It was beautiful. But Jack! He was going to really leave you here? You heard footsteps and played the role of a sleeping persona. It was Jack. He sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hello, love. I don't know if you can here me, but I'll probably be long gone by the time you wake up. I have to go. My friends, Will and Elizabeth will take care of you. They are loving and kind. Not the pirate type, you'll be fine. I'll be on my way then..." Then he got up and walked out the doorway. You immediately sat up  
  
"No Jack! Please don't go!" you outburst. The footsteps stop. Jack sauntered to the doorway again. He looked quixotic.  
  
"Are you sure love?" he asked. You shook your head.  
  
"Alright, but you need to heal before we can go anywhere." He said. You smiled. You tried to get up to embrace him, but your ankle still hurt.  
  
"Don't get up, love. I'll come to you". He came over and you gave him a light hug.  
  
"Get s'more sleep. I'll wake you up soon." You nodded and fell asleep again.  
  
Who are these Will and Elizabeth people?????  
  
How was it? The internet thingy completely shut down FF.net! And its ticking me off! 


	10. The female instinct never fails

Only the Truth  
  
Author's Note:  
  
MATRIXIE! Pay close attention, lass: You can tell the truth ONLY when I decide its necessary! I'm not scolding you or anything! * laughs * It's just that I need to let Jack know about your curse other wise the rest of the story wouldn't work out!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
You woke up the next morning quite groggily. You hauled yourself out of bed and walked slowly down the hallway to see a gigantic staircase. You'd never seen one so big. The whole house was dingy and dark. You missed the bright Caribbean sun and the salty air. There were muffled voices in the rooms below you. You decided to let your inner sneak pop out for a little bit. You walked as quietly as you could muster and made no noise whatsoever while you walked to the doorway in to the room where the voices were coming from.  
  
"Yes, but where could I look first?" That was definitely Jack's voice. It was unmistakable.  
  
"Have you tried talking to Melquiades?" that voice you didn't recognize. Melquiades? He exists! At least now you know you aren't a psycho.  
  
"No, actually I didn't. Last time I had a bit o a row with Melquiades. Don't fancy going up to see him" Jack again.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I could help you." You were guessing that was Will, since it was a male voice. Unless Elizabeth had a very deep voice, which you doubted, this man was Will. You took this opportunity to make your appearance. Just then you noticed you were only wearing your nightgown. You fled up the stairs, not bothering to mind the noise you were making. A woman was in your room when you got there. Luckily she turned around to see you first.  
  
"Hello! I'm Elizabeth. I thought you might be needing to borrow these" she held out a couple of dresses. You nodded gratefully.  
  
"Jack told us about your...erm...how should I say?". You filled in for her  
  
"Condition?"  
  
"Yes, if that's what you'd like. We understand and don't hesitate to tell the truth, well really lies!" she offered a smile. You were slightly hurt that Jack had told them, but grateful they knew. You returned the smile, eyebrows furrowed as you could see from a nearby mirror.  
  
"I'll leave you to get changed and then you can going us downstairs for breakfast! See you then!" Elizabeth scurried out of the room. She was nice, but for some reason you couldn't relax in this house. It was instinctive. There were red flags going off in your head everywhere, but you ignored them for now. You got changed and went back downstairs.  
  
"Morning Luv!" Jack practically yelled.  
  
"Hello, I'm Will Turner" So this was Will Turner. You couldn't help but notice his good looks. You quickly knocked the thought out of your head. You took his hand. Jack went on talking about something you hadn't understood and ignored as you sat down across from Will on their enormous table in the dining room. You gazed at Will, dumbstruck by his all together softness. He was very different from Jack. You looked at Jack. He gives off a fun loving adventurous person. You looked at Will. Will's aura was completely different, loving and caring, passionate, you longed to be in his arms. Just then Elizabeth walked into the room, holding a baby.  
  
"Damn" you thought. He was completely off limits. Then you mentally scolded yourself for even thinking these thoughts in the first place. How could you? You felt like smacking yourself.  
  
"Luv?" Jack asked you.  
  
"Herm?" you hadn't been paying attention to anything anyone was saying.  
  
"I asked if you would like some more toast"  
  
"No thank you" you said. He handed over some toast. The rest of breakfast went on without any other concerns.  
  
Later in the day...  
  
You were just about to go up the stairs to your room since there was nothing else to keep you occupied. Will appeared out of the doorway near the stairs.  
  
"Why hello. How would you like to go on a walk with me?" Will asked.  
  
"I'd hate to" you responded, loving that it sounded so incorrect. You made your way over to where he was standing and he locked his arm into yours and the couple of you made your way out of the house. The Caribbean sun burned your eyes. It was nice to be out of the dark house, as big and glorious it was. Will turned and smiled to you. Again you felt that instinct that something wasn't right.  
  
&*&*&*&  
  
Sorry the chapter was so short! I'll write more soon. You know, the more reviews I get, the more I write! Just kidding...although it would help. Please review! 


	11. Magick

Author's Note: Not in the mood...  
  
Will led you down a street into the more dingy part of Port Royal. You couldn't help but think something was terribly wrong. You didn't want to believe it though; Will was such a kind loving person. He isn't the type to commit a crime. You found it almost impossible to believe that he was even on speaking terms with Jack. The pair of them were worlds apart.  
  
"Will, where are we going?" you asked. The silence was making you impatient to wherever Will was taking you.  
  
"There is somewhere I'd like to show you," he answered, in a distant voice. You wondered what he was thinking about. You felt his grasp on your arm tighten and his pace slowly became faster. You immediately regretted coming with him in the first place.  
  
"What do you like to read?" he asked you.  
  
"Well, when I was younger I used to read stories about commodores and orderly fashion" you answered. Will laughed. It was a soulful laugh. Your might brightened. Maybe nothing was wrong after all.  
  
"I'm guessing that you read stories about pirates and adventure?" he asked. You shook your head. You felt foolish with this curse. You couldn't stand not telling the truth.  
  
"It's ok, I understand," he said. You felt like saying "no you do not" but held it back. How could he understand? He most definitely did not understand. This curse...it was horrible and everything you've ever wanted was to be rid of it. Rid of it so you could be a normal person again. Everywhere you went you felt like a freak, or some sort of unnatural person. "Jack is unnatural," you thought. But really, he isn't. He's different, not unnatural. At least Jack can tell the truth. Will let go of you and opened the door to a bookstore, which brought your wandering mind back to present time. You walked in.  
  
"I'll just be a moment. Feel free to look around, I'll find you in a little bit" Will said. You walked around the shop, finding nothing that really caught your eye. Across the room there was an intriguing sign. It simply read "Magick". You didn't think it wise to have a sign like that in a bookstore, being bold read and all. Magic was still a touchy subject for most Englishmen and women. You walked to that end of the store. In front of the sign there was an enormous heap of brown binded books. You touched the spine of one that read "Curses and Counter Curses for the Common Man". You shuddered, imagining all the evil things that could be withheld in the pages of that book. You picked it up and gently turned the pages. Titles like "Plague upon them" and "Raise the dead alive again" jumped out. Just then a hand touched your shoulder. You gasped and the book fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh Will its just you!" you muttered as you picked the book up off the dusty wood floor.  
  
"Yes, those books could even make the most fearsome pirate of the Caribbean shudder" he said.  
  
"That would be Jack, wouldn't it?" you responded.  
  
"Well, yes it would be Jack!" he said with a smile. "You ready to leave? I think that Elizabeth has a roast prepared for dinner," he continued. You shook your head and placed the book back in its place. Just then another book grabbed your attention. It looked exactly like...no! It couldn't possibly be the book that gave you the curse!  
  
&*&*&  
  
A cliffhanger! Take that all you cliffhanger-loving readers! Actually, I find them quite annoying but they keep a story going. No worries, more chapters will be up soon! Please review because that's what makes my world turn round n round. If you'd like to read my live journal, he is the link. You can review or send me an email if you'd like to ask any questions.  
  
MeLtem 


	12. Loody Elp

Author's note: I don't get it. I put the link to my live journal, but it didn't show up. So here is the new link. This time I'll outsmart the computer.  
  
Www. Livejournal. Com / users / Melham /  
  
Ok, for those who did not understand that, you just have ignore the spaces. Feel free to leave comments.  
  
I'm in a pretty good mood, so I'm giving everyone a pretty good long chapter!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
No, it couldn't possibly be the book! Heaven knows where it is now. The book was a dark colored grey with gold insignias all over the cover. The paper was a crisp white and the text was a prominent black. You remembered it perfectly. But that book couldn't be it.  
  
"Are you coming?" said Will.  
  
"No" you answered. He smiled and took your arm again. You couldn't stop thinking about that book. Maybe it was really it! You wanted to go back to the store and see if it was. But you were almost at the house. You couldn't go back now without proper explanation to Will. You made up your mind that you would go later that night. Will and you arrived in the house to an enticing smell.  
  
"There you are" Jack practically shouted to you and will. "I was beginning to think you stole me lass, Will!" he continued.  
  
"I'm not your lass" you said. Jack shrugged.  
  
"You will be soon" he said.  
  
"Ughh" you said. Men and their gigantic egos, you just didn't understand. You wouldn't mind being Jack's lass, but the question that he would remain faithful to you struck you queer. You didn't want to be cheated on.  
  
"Elizabeth's been cooking up a storm in the kitchen all day" Jack said. "I'm beginning to think she's poisoned it or something. She wouldn't let me in the kitchen!"  
  
"The reason I wouldn't let you in the kitchen was because I was afraid you hadn't washed your hands" Elizabeth said poking her head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Look ma, no germs!" Jack pouted. His hands were stained with dirt and tar. You and Will laughed. Elizabeth glared and stuck her pretty little head back into the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you have a cook?" you asked Will.  
  
"Elizabeth's father never gave us money when he died. He gave us the house, but the money went to Norrington." Will grimaced.  
  
"Oh" you said.  
  
"On a lighter note," Jack popped into the conversation "I taught the babe how to say 'bloody whelp' because o' his father here"  
  
"Jack! There will be none of that in this house" Will's foul mood turned, well, fouler! Just then little Mary-Beth crawled into the room they were presently standing in. Will picked her up.  
  
"Hello little Mary!" he cooed.  
  
"Loody elp! Loody elp!" she said. The room erupted with laughter. Even Mary-Beth seemed pleased with herself. Will was not happy.  
  
"Very funny" he said.  
  
"S'ok Will! I'm sure she didn't mean it" Jack said. Will just grunted and gave Mary-Beth to you.  
  
"Oh she's beautiful!" you exclaimed. And she was. She had hazel eyes and sandy colored hair. Her nose was adopted from her father, and the rest of her features were dainty like her mother. Very quickly she pulled a lock of you hair.  
  
"Ow!" you screeched. Mary-Beth's chin started to wrinkle and you knew what was coming next. Uh-oh. She started wailing a terrible cry.  
  
"Elizabeth!" you yelled. Elizabeth rushed to you and took Mary-Beth out of your arms. She hushed the baby up very quickly. You felt horrible.  
  
"It's ok darling," Elizabeth said. "I know you aren't used to it"  
  
You shook your head. She gave you a look as if she didn't understand, then she nodded and took Mary-Beth up the stairs. You realized how hungry you were. And the roast smelled so good. You sat down in a chaise long in the sitting area. Jack came over to you. He sat next to you and looked at you as if he expected you to speak. He started.  
  
"So, you like Elizabeth and Will?" he asked.  
  
"They are good people" you liked Elizabeth well enough, but there was something about Will...  
  
"Aye, they are" he replied. "You remember the night in the forest?"  
  
"How could I forget" you shook your ankle, which you now realized was still very broken.  
  
"Ah. Well I just wanted you to know that I wasn't trying to take advantage of you or anything"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"It's been lingering in my mind. I'm really sorry" A pirate captain sorry? Couldn't be happening. But when you looked into his eyes, you knew he was telling the truth.  
  
"I don't believe you Jack" He leaned in very close. You felt his breathing and braced yourself. You knew what was about to come, but did you want it? His lips brushed against yours and you pulled away very quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said again.  
  
"No, no..." That kiss...it was so exhilarating. You wanted more...but you knew it wasn't right. There was a weird moment between the two of you. Luckily, Elizabeth who was beckoning everyone to dinner broke the moment. And for that you were grateful.  
  
@*@*@*@  
  
I think there is a query about. I'm sorry the last chapter was a sort of Will-you fic but trust me...it won't linger. Sorry Will fans! Review please! 


	13. Midnight Promenade

Only the Truth  
  
By Jacksrumrunner  
  
Author's note: Did any one catch the special about Johnny on ABC last night? It was really yummy. I was screaming my head off because he's so hot. It scares the hell out of my mom. She thinks there is someone in the house or something. Ohhhhhh well! I'm very hyper today was no very good reason. I'm typing really fast because my mom has made a new rule. "Only one hour on the computer everyday" Is she psycho? I can't do that! Here we goooooo...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, plots, or ideas from "Pirates of the Caribbean"  
  
Chapter...Um, what chapter is this? Oh yeah! CHAPTER 13! 13 is my lucky number! I was born on the 13th. I was born on Friday the 13th. But really, I think I'm in a way luckier than everyone else! Woot.  
  
Dinner had been quite strange. Everyone was tenseful as they ate. You kept on looking at Jack and Will, then Will and Jack. You had mixed emotions for both the men. Will was taken and you know that. He also gives off bad vibes. Jack was...extraordinary! He was a beautiful person, also happy and positive. He was a happy go lucky kind of person, however, he was a happy go lucky pirate. This could mean a couple things. You knew he wouldn't stay faithful to one woman. Then you realized what you were thinking. "Are you daft?" you thought to yourself. "Thinking about men and which one you like most? One, a married man, and the other a pirate!" You quickly dropped your utensils and stood up. You felt very sick.  
  
"I need to go to my room, I feel very sick" You almost hadn't finished your sentence as you ran upstairs to your room. You quickly took off your dress, but left your bodice on without even bothering to put on a proper nightdress. You pulled the covers over your head and fell into a deep (I had to type that word over again because I kept on writing Depp instead of deep) dreamless state.  
  
Hours later...  
  
You woke up in a sudden start. You got out of the bed and stomped over to the window. "The dead of night" you said aloud to yourself. Excellent. You had just remembered the book. You could go find it now! You hastily pulled on a robe, not caring who saw you wearing what, especially since it all belonged to Elizabeth, and tip toed out of the house.  
  
Now, which way was the bookstore? You couldn't remember if it was worth the life of you. You retraced the steps you and Will had taken earlier that day. Finally you came upon the familiar looking street. You read the signs to the various shops, inns, and pubs, as you walked by. "Galinda's dress making shop" What a name, you thought. Reminded you of some fairy tale you had read long ago. You passed by "Merry's Lost Tavern" and "Opro's*** olde apothecary". Finally you came to the bookstore, simply called "Bookstore". You tried to open the door when you realized that it was locked because it was the middle of the night.  
  
"Shit!" you yelled out into the darkness. Of course no one answered. You looked again at the doorknob. "Oh this was too easy!" you though. You pulled a stray pin out of your unruly hair and started picking at the lock until you heard a satisfying little  
  
"Click"  
  
"Yes!" you said. The door opened with ease after that. You pushed the door open slightly, trying to make the least noise possibly, because you were well aware that the shopkeeper lived naught but upstairs, above the shop. It was pitch black in the room occupied by a vast ocean of books. You knew what you were looking for, luckily. You strayed around the shelves and finally found the large sign that read "Magick". Its gold lettering twinkled in the little moonlight coming in through the large window in the front of the shop. You looked among the books. "This is impossible!" you assured yourself. You carefully looked through each shelf until finally.  
  
"Yes!" you repeated. It was indefinitely the book, in all its ageless glory. Just as you remembered it, it was again in your hands. You quickly found your way out of the maze of shelves and walked out of the store, shutting the door very quietly behind you. You were overwhelmed with joy. You could get rid of the curse! You realized that you couldn't just stand in the middle of a street with a book you hadn't paid for in the dead of night smiling like a maniac. You couldn't wait to get back to the house. You desperately wanted to get rid of the curse. You walked with a lighter note in your steps and for a moment started whistling a random tune, however you had the slightest feeling you were being followed. You turned around to darkness. You stopped whistling and walked faster, still the feeling was in the pit of your stomach. You turned again, this time to meet eyes with someone else.  
  
"Hello" the voice said.  
  
"Oh lord Will! It's only you! I was about to scream bloody murder!" you laughed at your stupidity. Then it struck you, what was Will doing following you in the middle of the night?  
  
"What are you doing here?" you asked.  
  
"I had gone to your room to check to see if you were ok, since you had felt bad earlier tonight" he said in a monotonic voice.  
  
"Oh" you said. See! He meant no harm! Something inside of you still wasn't convinced.  
  
"I have to admit something to you" Will said. This wasn't what you expected to hear. You expected something like "I'm about to kill you" or "I want you to die", but the events that were coming closely were far worse than what you had expected...  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Ok, so I know you guys wanted longer chapters without cliffhangers...but....  
  
"Couldn't help meself" so there! What fun would this story be without the suspense?  
  
Please review! It makes me happy (  
  
SECRET WINDOW OUT ON FRIDAY! I already have tickets! I love myself...lol. I cannot wait to go!  
  
JOHNNY DEPP IS NOW THE MOST SOUGHT AFTER ACTOR, BEST-PAID ACTOR, AND SEXIEST MAN ALIVE. What more could a man want?  
  
I love him!  
  
Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	14. Answered Prayers

Only the Truth  
  
By JRR.hehe  
  
Author's Note: One word! Secret Window! Never mind, one movie title. IT'S OUT TOMMOROW! WOO! I can't wait! I was watching 90 seconds of pop culture on CNN (cause I'm a loser like that) and they were talking about the movie. Us weekly gave it 2 ½ stars. Come on people! We know its better than that! But they also said it's got some laughs, which is a good thing because I love movies that can scare the hell out of me and make me laugh all at the same time. I read the book "Four Past Midnight" so I know how the story goes, but it's hard to picture a slaughtered dog. Awww. CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"I have to admit something to you" said Will. This wasn't what you had expected to hear. You expected something like "I'm about to kill you" or "I want you to die", but the events that were coming closely were far worse than you had expected.  
  
"Let's walk, shall we?" he suggested. You really didn't want to, you wanted to go. You longed to be in Jack's arms. You again linked arms with Will. He led you in the opposite direction of the house.  
  
"Will, where are we going?" you asked him as calmly as you could. He never responded. He led you into a dark alley. You asked him again, no answer. You felt your heat beat faster and faster. You wanted to scream and call out to the world.  
  
"This thing I must admit to you, it cannot be known by any living soul than yourself and I" he said in a dark voice you had never heard him use before. His eyes weren't in this world, you noted. Dark and shining. His arms slid onto your back.  
  
"Will..." he cut you off.  
  
"Shh, darling. This is what I've wanted ever since I've set eyes on you" Suddenly you understood what was coming next. You wanted to go away, now. You silently said a prayer for all your loved ones. Then you remembered that you had no family or friends other than Will, Elizabeth, and Jack. You gave a prayer for Jack and Elizabeth, and little Mary-Beth. Will had proceeded to untying the top of your bodice. You felt goose bumps up and down your spine.  
  
"Will, no" you said.  
  
"Hush, I know you want me" (ok, sorry for the corny line there). You didn't want him at all. You wanted everything to be reversed. You wanted the curse to be lifted and that you could just be happy without avail. His cold hands brushed your back slightly, shuddering. The alley was dark and wet. You turned your head to the side, you wanted to pull his hair out, gouge his eyes out, anything to torture him to what he was doing. Your eyes closed as Will fidgeted with your bodice, which luckily didn't want to be removed easily. You opened your eyes and saw a dim light. You blinked. It was still there! Someone was coming to save you! The light became brighter and Will saw it. He covered your mouth with one hand. The man passed with the lantern without even taking notice of you or Will. You felt tears coming down your face.  
  
"Will, please!"  
  
"Now dear, you don't want to be begging?"  
  
"And you don't want to be doing tha', mate" a third voice emerged from the darkness, placing a dagger on Will's throat. You knew exactly who it was from the first word said, Jack! Will let go of you and you hastily put the bodice back on. Jack pushed you away and handed you the lantern from his free hand. He had crept from the other direction of the alley, you figured out.  
  
"Take tha' and get out of here" he said. You did as told. A few moments later you heard the clink of metal and a cry of pain. You wanted to turn back, fearing it was Jack who had been hurt. Moments later Jack emerged from the darkness. He had a bloody gash on his arm, staining his off white shirt a crimson red.  
  
"Oh Jack!" you said.  
  
"It's ok love, only a little cut," he said. "Will pulled out his sword and caught me off guard. Then he cut me here and ran off. No catching him now, since you had the light."  
  
"But where will he go?"  
  
"Dunno, I doubt e'll set foot near Elizabeth tonight"  
  
"How is your arm?"  
  
"Love, forget about me arm! What about you? Are you ok?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Listen, you've already got a curse that makes ye lie, and now ye lie even more! Tell me the truth love, I'm ere to help!"  
  
"Yes" Your eyes went blurry because of all the tears, quickly making their way out of your eyes. Jack pulled you in for a tight embrace with his uninjured arm. You cried there on his shoulder for a few minutes. Then, as you calmed down, your senses came back to you. You let go of Jack and ripped a bit of fabric of your bodice and made a makeshift tourniquet. Jack tied it tightly to his arm.  
  
"How did you know I needed help?" you asked, curious and a little less shaken.  
  
"Well, the baby woke me up and Elizabeth had noticed the Whelp wasn't there. She came over to ask me to go an look for 'im. On my way down the stairs, I noticed your door was open and that you weren't present. That's when I felt the trouble. But Will? Would've never thought the son o' Bootstrap would ever do such a thing"  
  
"And then you came down here and found me?"  
  
"Yes" And then you remembered, the book! You turned around and ran back to the alleyway. You retraced your steps. You must've dropped it somewhere near here! It was nowhere to be seen. Jack appeared behind you.  
  
"Oh Bloody 'ell! I think I've got it! You were out 'ere to get the book? An' you got it, and then the Whelp tried to rape you and you dropped it. I saw 'im run off with the book!" You and Jack looked at each other and instantaneously started running in the direction Will had run off.  
  
"Ow!" you cried out in pain as your ankle gave way, letting you fall very ungracefully onto the dirty street. Jack came next to you and helped you up.  
  
"I think we've lost 'im," he said. You shook your head. And the pair of you, without exchanging word, headed back to the Turner's house. Jack with his bloody arm, and you limping because of your ankle, you must've been a sight to see in the dead of night. 


	15. Returned

Only the Truth  
  
Author's note: Secret window was awesome! I just saw it. I also bought an outfit to wear to the theatre. In the movie he wears a beige sweater with an argyle pattern on it, and I have on exactly like it! I also bought a brown hat to go with it. I'm such a loooooooooooooser! Whenever my friends call me a loser, I always say "Pirate" instinctively. Anyway, I'm on a roll since this is the second chapter in one day.... here we go!  
  
Yes, I was aware that Will was VERY out of character...but you never know, maybe Will Turner has an evil side too * laughs evilly * He will be VERY out of character...blah I'll never tell!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
You and Jack made your way back to the home, just as the sun had started to rise. Jack's arm had begun to bleed heavily and you started to get worried. Maybe he would die of blood loss! You couldn't let that happen! Maybe he was your true love...someone to be with forever. Finally you got back to the house, in its ivory covered dignity. Elizabeth burst out.  
  
"Jack! Where have you two been?" she shrieked. Somewhere inside a cry was heard. "Oh, the baby! Jack, come inside and we'll get you all cleaned up". You looked at Jack. He was so strong, you thought. He was losing massive amounts of blood and wasn't showing any face of fear, pain, or hurt. Elizabeth gave the baby to the nursing maid and called a doctor for Jack. You ankle was swollen, but no worse. Elizabeth frowned.  
  
"Where is Will?" she asked, meekly. Jack sighed and you turned your head. But luckily Jack spoke for you.  
  
"Ran off. I don't know where he is at the moment. Last we saw of 'im, it was the dead o' night. Couldn't see anything," he said. You felt something inside you relax. Elizabeth needn't know.  
  
"We have to save him!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
"You are right, love. We do," he said grimly. The doctor arrived and took Jack into an empty room upstairs and forbid anyone else from seeing him. You wondered what the doctor thought of Jack's pirate garb. It was almost amusing.  
  
Hours later...  
  
Jack was fine and your ankle had stopped throbbing. Elizabeth was frantic and had alerted everyone at the fort to go looking for Will. The commodore wasn't making any effort to pull through the task, though. Jack told you he wasn't too fond of Will. Jack decided to take you and go out looking for Will yourselves. You retraced your steps from the night before and of course, found nothing. Jack went the way Will had run off. You followed him.  
  
"Bloody Hell" he said, and stopped, causing you to bump into him. He was looking at the ports with glazed eyes. You followed his gaze, and finally he ran down to the ports as fast as he could caper. (AN, hahahhahahahhaha JACK and Jill. Wait, which fairy tale was that line from?). You didn't feel like running after him because of your ankle, so you walked with a quickened pace. Then you realized why Jack was acting so strange, it was the Pearl! He had seen the Black Pearl! She was back!  
  
&*&*&*&*&  
  
Ok, I don't feel like writing anymore. Many thank yous to all my reviewers! I love you all oh so very much. I'm in this play called "Once on this Island" and it's pretty fun. I'm a storyteller, or narrator. But the practice doesn't end until 6 and it's pretty brutal since I'm on stage practically the whole time! Anyway, I'm sorry my writing is a bit out of it lately. I've been under major pressure since I was erm...missing from school for undisclosed reasons. I've had to make up all sorts of work and such. 


	16. Tears

Only the Truth  
  
Author's Note: This chapter I hope isn't too gory for everyone. I'm off to my friends house after this is done!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
It was very very early in the morning.  
  
Jack stopped abruptly and you yet again, bumped into him. His sense had come back to him.  
  
"If I go to the Pearl now, in broad daylight, I may ne'er get to sail 'er again" he spoke to himself. You thought this was amusing, and stifled laughter as yet again your ankle throbbed. He turned around and started walking in the other direction. You turned to walk with him, but then he turned to face you.  
  
"What am I doin'? Walkin' away from me Pearl!" He started running back to the docks. You were startled and didn't know what to do. He started running up the gangplank, and as you watched him look onto the deck with a smile, he fell off the gangplank and fell into the water.  
  
"Jack!" you yelled and made your way to the water, trying hard not to wince at the pain from your ankle. You couldn't see him. There was nothing else to do but to jump. You dived into the clear Caribbean water, the cold shocking your skin at first. You managed to see Jack and thrashed your way down into the water, finally grabbing him. Why had he fallen? You pushed up through the water and got up to the surface. God Jack was heavy! You couldn't decide the best way to get him up onto the deck. There wasn't anyone around to help you and your energy was draining away quickly. After several attempts to climb up on the deck, you managed to get yourself up while still holding Jack's head up on water surface. He wasn't breathing, or conscious at that matter. You pulled him out, utterly exhausted. Now came the real problem, you didn't know what to do to get him to breath again! (A/n no lifeguard classes back then!)  
  
"Jack, please!" you started crying. You thought maybe if you pushed on his stomach, the water that had overtaken him might come out. You gave three thrusts and miraculously, you were right. He came back to consciousness and he looked at you for three sparing seconds, then leaned over and spilled his guts out to the sea.  
  
"Jack what is going on!" Then you realized people just don't fall into the sea for no apparent reason. You looked up the gangplank. There must be something up there that had shocked Jack so much that he fell. Jack was still throwing up. You braced yourself as you slowly walked up the gangplank, not knowing what to expect. Before you could see the deck you heard Jack.  
  
"Love, no!" he said. Too late. You knew why now. The whole deck was strewn in blood and limbs. You couldn't hold yourself. You raced down the gangplank and joined Jack as you and him threw up into the water, your thoughts racing. Who would do such a thing? Cruelty. You knew those people had come back to get Jack after hearing he had escaped from the gallows. They were his friends and shipmates. A few minutes passed slowly as you and Jack had nothing left to throw up. You sheepishly looked at Jack, sort of embarrassed that he had to see you throwing up. Then you reminded yourself HE was throwing up, too. You straightened your face. Jack looked back at you. His face was red and sad. Then he came over and hugged you and started to cry on your shoulder. Not many women get to see a pirate captain cry, you thought. Especially Captain Jack Sparrow...  
  
&*&*&*&  
  
Yeah, I know. SHORT. But I'm leaving to go see a play, so cut me some slack! More of this adventure will come soon. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	17. In Jack's arms

Only the Truth  
  
Author's Note: Brace yourselves  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Jack cried quietly on your shoulder. You were crying too. How could you not? All of the closest people to him had been slaughtered. You didn't want to think about it. Jack and you cried together for what seemed like hours until people started showing up at the docks. Of course, the captain has a reputation to hold. He pulled out of your embrace.  
  
"We can't let her be caught" you knew he meant the Pearl. He wiped his eyes, smearing kohl all over his face. You nodded.  
  
"But how?" you asked. Indeed, how. Jack wasn't about to go up and start steering the ship out of the bay. But this man never failed to impress you. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you up onto the deck. He kicked off the gangplank, and then he sailed the ship out of the bay, and hid it in a cove a long ways away from the docks of Port Royal, safe from prying eyes. Then he closed his eyes and walked into what you thought was the Captain's Quarters. He opened the door, looked inside, entered, and closed the door. You didn't know what to do, since you hadn't left the spot you had arrived from. You looked straightforward and didn't let your eyes trail down to the floor. After what again seemed like hours, you walked to the door of the room Jack had entered and knocked. Somewhere inside you heard something break and you slowly entered the room.  
  
"Leave" was all you heard.  
  
"Yes" you answered. You didn't want to leave him here in this position. And, although you didn't want to admit it, someone has to clean up the bodies outside. Jack was hiding behind the veil of his bed. You pulled it to the side, like a curtain. Jack wasn't wearing any clothes. You gasped as you saw blood dripping from both his wrists, a bloody dagger next to him, staining the white sheets.  
  
"Jack no!" you screamed, tears pouring down your eyes. "How could you do this to yourself?" There was something you could do. If he had vengeance on whoever did this, you promised yourself then he could die. How were you word this? "Jack, you can't die yet. You have a reason to live" you said. Then he turned to you.  
  
"And what reason may that be? My crew is slaughtered, dead, gone. All the people in the world who I knew I could trust are gone! Maybe its you! Ever since you've come around the whole world's become a bloody mess! You are a demon!" You stopped crying and realization came to you.  
  
"Jack, if you had any common sense you would seek out who did this to you and kill them. An eye for an eye, an arm for an arm." Then you turned and left the Pearl, without looking back, leaving Jack in a dying state among the dead.  
  
You didn't know where to go. You couldn't go to Elizabeth's, too many questions. You didn't have anywhere else to go. You retraced the steps that Jack had lead you what seemed like many years ago and came to the clearing with the mystical bushes. There you cried yourself to sleep. Somewhere you heard a roar of thunder.  
  
Hours Later...  
  
You woke up wet, for it was raining. You didn't want to leave where you were, but pretty soon you knew that the ground would turn into mud. You stood, your dress already muddy. The events of the recent passed through your head. Was Jack dead? Would you ever get rid of this curse? Tears started up in your eyes as the rain poured down more. Soaking wet, you climbed into a tree that had a dry shelter. From there you could see most of Port Royal. The tree was very high. You looked down and the sight made you dizzy. Then a black blob appeared. You rubbed your eyes as you saw someone walk into the clearing. It kicked the ground. It was Jack! He was alive! You didn't want to talk to him though. His eyes followed your footsteps and finally into the tree. He looked up, grabbing the top of his hat in an attempt for it to not fly away. He saw you and climbed up the tree. When he sat next to you, you saw rags tied to his wrists. His eyes were full of sadness. You couldn't help yourself and started crying again, but this time there was someone to hold you.  
  
Jack's POV  
  
Jack knew he had come at the right time, for he had planned it that way. His day wasn't easy. After you had left his mind kept on repeating your words and he knew you were right. He wrapped his wounds and flinched as he walked on deck. Familiar dead faces came up, faces of horror and pain. He held himself from crying and throwing up. However, he did not see the two most important faces and bodies. It seemed like Gibbs and Anamaria had been spared! He silently gave a prayer to God. Then something caught his eye. There was a note pinned at the foreyard he had not noticed before.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow,  
  
After all these years, I will avenge you again. Or have I already? You know where to find me. I have taken Gibbs and Anamaria with me, for they will serve me well.  
  
It was not signed by anyone but he was happy at the reassurance that Gibbs and Anamaria were still alive. But he didn't want to know what "serve me well" meant. He knew what he had to do. He had to recover from this massacre. He cleaned up the limbs and put them in what used to be kegs of rum, for he knew it was a proper death for a pirate. He gave each head a coin, for they needed something to pay the man who will take them to heaven, despite what the government thinks (AN "From Hell"). He then threw the barrels into the ocean, where a pirate belongs. He stood proud on his ship, covered in sticky blood. A storm was coming, so he knew he didn't need to clean the deck. Then he came looking for you, as he almost positively knew where he would find you. And he was right.  
  
You POV  
  
And there in the tree you and Jack sat, you crying, Jack holding you and thinking. And for a moment, everyone else was forgotten as you fell asleep in where you wanted to be. In Jack's arm. 


End file.
